hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5286 (28th October 2019)
Synopsis Plot Cindy and her builders enter the village with their machinery. Cindy says that "it's all mine" and puts a pickaxe into the ground, unaware of the old tunnels underneath the ground. Darren asks Mandy if they can move the meeting about DJ's potential spina bifida due to the christening, but Mandy tells him that it's the only meeting they could get in months. Tony searches for food in the pig farm. He tells a photo of Harry that he might be seeing his dad soon. Breda steals food from The Dog in the Pond. She tells Goldie and Sylver that she intends to carry on as normal. She wants to go to DJ's christening and tells them that she doesn't need babysitting or tracking. Scott is unimpressed when Woody wolf-whistles at him whilst he's dressed as Anita. Cindy is annoyed at Tom laying in the digger bucket in protest of Cindy trying to build without proper regulations. Tom and Cindy have an argument and Cindy tries to talk Tom into letting the work continue. Ollie worries that Luke may have told Darren and Mandy the truth. Jack asks if something is worrying him and Ollie lies that he's fine. Breda is shocked by the state of Tony. She tells him that keeping him captive isn't fear on him, and tells him that the kindest thing to do is to put him out of his misery. Tom asks Cindy if Woody is the right person for their project, just as a bag falls off a crane and right in front of them. Darren opens up to Ollie, who tells him that he'll have a great life with him, Darren and Mandy. Darren tells Ollie that he invited Luke to the christening. Tony tells Breda that her mission is over now that her family is watching her and that God won't condone her killing a good dad. He tells her that she could hand herself in. Scott tells Mitchell about being wolf-whistled at. They end up kissing until he gets a text from Cleo saying that she's coming back. Mitchell quickly throws Scott out. Luke tells Ollie that he's not going to say anything. Cindy pretends to not know anything about DJ's paternity. DJ's christening gets underway and Luke struggles to watch. Tony tries to talk Breda into giving herself up. He tries to guilt her into sparing his life. He makes Breda angry, and even more so when he says that praying isn't going to help. She storms off. Mitchell puts some glasses in the dishwasher quickly before Cleo arrives. Cleo is confused when Mitchell pulls back when she goes to kiss him, and goes to lie down. She opens a tin of food but stops herself. Darren tells Jack that he was DJ to be proud of his dad. He brings up what's happened with Charlie and Oscar, and how Suzanne hardly lets him see the twins. Jack tells Darren that he felt just as helpless when Darren suffered a heart attack. Breda snaps at Goldie when she calls her. Goldie tells Breda that she's always put them first and now it's their turn to look after her, and they'll be with her until the very end. Mandy gets Luke to hold DJ whilst she cleans some mess on her top. Luke tells DJ that Mandy is going to get wolf-whistled at the school gates, and she reads the best bed-time stories, and that Darren will do anything for him. He says that he wants a proper home for DJ, and even if it means that DJ doesn't know that he's his dad - unaware that Darren has heard every word. Breda returns to the pig farm and tells Tony that he's going home to his family tomorrow. Cast Regular cast *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Breda McQueen - Moyà Brady *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Luke Morgan - Gary Lucy *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Jack Osborne - James McKenna Guest cast *Woody - Jake Quickenden *Vicar - Philip Broadbent Music Notes *The unknown child actor playing Darren Osborne Jr. is uncredited. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019